


BruHarvey Kinktober 2019

by Just-kent-ing-around (FallenBleedingAngel)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-11-15 12:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20866082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenBleedingAngel/pseuds/Just-kent-ing-around
Summary: 2019 Kinktober prompts for BruHarvey | Bruce Wayne/Harvey Dent put into a chaptered work. Cross posted on tumblr, under the same name.





	1. Day 1 | Orgasm Denial/Delay

**Author's Note:**

> Explicit, NSFW, 18+ fiction for BruHarvey | Bruce Wayne/Harvey Dent.
> 
> Rude anonymous comments will be deleted, but comments will not be moderated, so spread a lot of love <s>cheeks, and legs</s> would you?  
Anyhow, happy comments will be much loved and appreciated <3
> 
> _You've been warned, so enjoy salaciously, or hit that back button!_

Orgasm Denial/Delay

* * *

"Bruce, _ please_."

"Not yet," Bruce left a trail of wet kisses down his arching back, hands squeezing at his hips.

He watched as Harvey's wrists futilely fought with the cuffs restraining him to the bed.

"Just let me--"

"Didn't you promise you'd be good for me, Harvey?" He asked, mouth trailing down to suck on his thighs.

"Yes!" Harvey cried out as Bruce carefully stroked his neglected cock, and bit down on the delicate skin of his thighs.

"Why did you go after Santoro after I told you not to? You were walking into a trap, and you _ knew _ it." He growled, voice harsh and cutting.

"He's behind bars isn't h-- _ Bruce _!" Harvey keened in surprise. 

Bruce ignored Harvey in favor of spreading his ass apart, to his fluttering hole, over prepared and weeping with lube.

"I don't think you'll get my cock today, Harv.'"

_ "No! _ I’ll be good."

"Is that a promise, Harv’?” Bruce teased, spreading Harvey’s legs further apart, and planting a kiss on his hole.

“_Yes. I’ll do anything. Please--” _

“A punishment is a punishment, Harv’. This isn’t a reward, you’ll stay tied up until you_ learn your lesson_.” Bruce slammed inside of Harvey with little warning, and Harvey cried out surprise, hips pushing back, looking for friction. Bruce slipped out from his overstretched hole, grinding onto Harvey with teasing gyrations.

“I’ve learned it, I won’t use myself as bait. Bruce,-- _ fuck me! _ ” Harvey sobbed, desperate to be filled, to be taken and not _ teased _.

Bruce smirked, snapping his hips upwards, pushing into Harvey with a relentless pace. His panting grew harsh, as Harvey kicked what little he could as Bruce’s misdirected thrusts. With a grunt he came into Harvey, and lazily nipped at the back of his neck.

“Thank you, Harv’ but I think I’ll leave you like this for a couple of hours more. Can’t have you making the same mistake twice, can I?”

“No! Bruce--” Harvey cried out, as Bruce kissed his lips on final time, before pulling out and walking towards the closet.

“Now, which plug do you like better, Harv’?”


	2. Day 2 | Fantasy | Royalty AU | Throne Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2019 Kinktober prompts for BruHarvey | Bruce Wayne/Harvey Dent put into a chaptered work. Cross posted on tumblr, under the same name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit, NSFW, 18+ fiction for BruHarvey | Bruce Wayne/Harvey Dent.
> 
> Rude anonymous comments will be deleted, but comments will not be moderated beyond that, so spread a lot of love would you?  
Anyhow, happy comments will be much loved and appreciated <3
> 
> _You've been warned, so enjoy salaciously, or hit that back button!_

Day 2 | Fantasy | Royalty AU | Throne Sex

* * *

“Harvey.” Bruce pleaded sat upon the throne and Harvey raised an eyebrow when Bruce gestured for him. 

“Bruce.” He sighed, climbing the steps to the throne,”Why did you call me here and where are the guards?”

“I can’t be without my guards?” He growled, a petulant look on his face.

“What if there was an assassin?” Harvey scolded him, disappointment in his gaze. “What would you do then, hm?” He asked, taking a seat on Bruce’s thigh as Bruce shifted to accommodate him.

“I can take care of myself, Harv’.” Bruce muttered, something unspoken in his gaze, as he grabbed Harvey’s chin and kissed him. “Do you remember what you promised me, before we got married?”

“I promised you a lot of things. That we would be together forever, that we’d make Gotham a kingdom to be proud of,” Harvey listed off as Bruce pulled him into a tight embrace, running a hand through his hair. They stayed hugging, until Bruce’s hands traveled lower squeezing his hips.

“You don’t remember the time you said you’d let me fuck you on the throne?” Bruce wet his lips, fingers toying with the hem of Harvey’s shirt.

Harvey flushed, squeezing Bruce’s forearms with a gentle pressure. “I don’t--”

Bruce stopped playing with the hem, peering down at Harvey, uncertain, “If you don’t want to, it’s fine-- I just--” 

“What if the guards come in? Or Alfred?” Harvey asked, tugging Bruce down onto his shoulder.

“Mmm.” Bruce hummed, “I guess they’ll get a show they can never speak about. And Alfred has seen me in worse positions.”

_ “Bruce.” _Harvey chided, pursing his lips.

“There’s no reason to lie.” Bruce shrugged, still clinging to Harvey, hands around the small of his back.

“At least--” Harvey started to say, leaning in, “I --”

“Please?” Bruce asked, widening his eyes, careful of how the light hit them as they seemingly sparkled with hope and anticipation. 

Harvey huffed at him, before sucking his bottom lip, “If anyone comes in, we are _ never _ doing this again.” Harvey whispered, as Bruce grabbed a hold of his shirt and lifted it up.

Bruce kissed anywhere he could reach, memorizing the taste of Harvey’s skin as he shifted Harvey to lay across the throne. He threw Harvey’s shirt down, tweaking nipples that pebbled at his touch, and spreading his knees.

“Harvey.” Bruce languished, hurriedly taking his shirt off, almost tearing it at the seams in his haste. “You taste--” He kissed down to his pants, to the growing bulge, and peeled them off with vigour, “absolutely wonderful.”

Harvey arched into his touch, as Bruce divested him of his damp pants, and palmed his cock, planting small kisses against the growing length, already dribbling precome. Harvey reached for Bruce’s pants with a harsh stretch, tugging at the waistline and biting his lip when the head of Bruce’s cock peeked over the rim.

“Bruce,” Harvey whined, before Bruce grumbled and slipped off his pants, his cock curving towards the left already exceeding all of Harvey’s wet dreams involving the throne room.

Bruce eagerly knelt at Harvey’s altar, spreading him apart with his tongue and diving into his rectum with little fanfare. Harvey moaned, his fingers entwined with inky black hair as Bruce teased his rim with his tongue flicking and sucking in equal measure.

The sun had set before Bruce could get him stretched enough, but they continued under the light of the torches in the throne room, Bruce prodding at his spit covered hole with an over eager cock, the room resounding with the sounds of Harvey’s moans.

“Do you think you can take me, Harv’?” 

Harvey kissed Bruce square on the lips, “If you don’t,--” He threatened, spreading his legs along Bruce’s waist, nails digging into the muscle on Bruce’s chest. “I’ll have you arrested for treas- _ Ah! _”

Bruce smiled at his words, lining his cock up to Harvey’s hole, and pushing in excruciatingly slow. Bruce muffled his cry as the tip of his cock was engulfed in Harvey, gently trying to rock his hips to spread him further, but failing when Harvey cried out, and Bruce buried himself inside with a rough movement.

Bruce struggled for breath, as he bottomed out into Harvey, the man in question writhing in his arms, straining against the throne. 

_ “Bruce. Fuck!” _ He yelled out hoarsely, pulling on Bruce’ hair, wincing as the throne dug into his back. “A-are you sure we can’t do this on the floor?” Harvey gasped, as the tip of Bruce’s cock gently pressed against his prostate.

_“Once,_ on the throne, and then the floor.” Bruce pleaded, balancing himself over Harvey, pulling out with a wet pop before ramming back into his needy hole, as Harvey keened, and clenched onto his cock.

“You’re trying to kill me, aren’t you?” Bruce rattled out, gripping Harvey’s hips in a tight hold and angling himself.

Harvey screamed out as Bruce fucked him against the throne, using his momentum to fuck deeper and abuse his prostate._ “Yes-yes-yes. I’m almost-- Bruce!” _

Harvey came within minutes of Bruce thrusting into him, his ass fluttering around Bruce’s insistently hard cock. With a great heave, Bruce picked Harvey up, sitting on the edge of the throne, and used his lax body, folding him small and tight, as his ass clenched and spasmed at the force of his fucking.

_ “ Harvey. _ Harvey-- you’re so good to me.” Bruce cried out into his hair, sharing a desperate kiss with him as he came hot and fierce into him. Harvey slumped tiredly against Bruce, the sweat of their skin making them stick together.

Harvey hummed, kissing the hollow of Bruce’s throat, “We’re going to do this again, but next time, with a cushion.”

“Yes, Harv’.” Bruce rumbled, warmly, lax in the afterglow, “I’ll let the seamstress know.”


	3. Day 3 & 4 | Plugs + Size Kink + Roleplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2019 Kinktober prompts for BruHarvey | Bruce Wayne/Harvey Dent put into a chaptered work. Cross posted on tumblr, under the same name.
> 
> This chapter in specific, contains Matches Malone | Bruce Wayne/Harvey Dent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit, NSFW, 18+ fiction for BruHarvey | Bruce Wayne/Harvey Dent.
> 
> Rude anonymous comments will be deleted, but comments will not be moderated beyond that, so spread a lot of love would you?  
Anyhow, happy comments will be much loved and appreciated <3
> 
> _You've been warned, so enjoy salaciously, or hit that back button!_
> 
> ***Note: This chapter contains Anal Sex, Plugging, Roleplay, Barebacking, and 'Dubious' Consent. Although the Dubious Consent is not really Dubious, as they're both roleplaying.**

Day 3 & 4 | Plugs + Size Kink + (added) Roleplay

* * *

“Mr. Dent, you didn’t make our luncheon today.” Matches Malone strides into his office, and Harvey paused his tireless working pace, to stare up at him with nervous eyes. 

“Where’s Tessa?” He asks, putting down his pen, knowing nothing short of the apocalypse would’ve convinced Tessa to let_ Matches Malone _ through his office door. “Malone,” he growled, “ _ Where. Is. My. Secretary. _”

“Don’t worry,” Matches laughs, with a horrifically leering grin, walking up to his desk, and planting his hands over the cherry wood. “I told her to make sure she went home early. It wouldn’t do for rumors to start, would it, Mr. Dent?”

“And why would that happen, Malone? Are you going to rough me up? Make me see the error of my ways?” Harvey’s eyes narrow, staring up at the gangster.

_ “Oh, you have no idea, Mr. Dent. No idea, of the things I’m gonna do to you.” _He smiles too wide, circling around to Harvey’s side of the desk to squeeze his rigid shoulders. “You see, Harv’.” Malone smacks his lips, “Do you mind if I call ya Harv? Yes?” Malone shrugged, keen on boxing him in when Harvey tried to put as much space in between them.

“Doesn’t matter, anyways, I’ve kept my head down but the GCPD isn’t looking for bigger fish. I need some attention off of me, and you need a very popular vote to get through those elections, don’t you?”

“The people of Gotham--”

“Love you. Doesn’t take a genius to figure it out, Mr. Dent. But just because you got the people’s love doesn’t mean you can get their vote. I mean, who knows what could take out a truck full of votes.”

“I-- I won’t be threatened in my office, Malone.” Harvey clenches his fists and quicker than Harvey can process, Matches Malone looms over him, pinning him to the desk, and Harvey thanks every god there ever was that Tessa had listened to the gangster and left.

“Ya see, Harv.” Malone rumbled, kissing his neck as he strained against the hold, smile twisting into something viciously triumphant, “You don’t really get a choice in the matter. And if you refuse, I’m gonna make sure you’re **ruined**.”

* * *

Pinned to the desk, under Gotham’s most notoriously annoying gangster those words shouldn’t have sent a thrill of want through him. But they did.

Harvey squirms, his wrists rubbed raw from his restraints and his many attempts to break free.

“Don’t you think I’m a good businessman, Harv?” Malone brags, twisting the plug in and out of Harvey’s gaping hole. “I make sure I’m always prepared when I do my deals.”

“I think--” Harvey moans, trying to push back into the vibrating plug, as it slips out of him, “You like to hear yourself talk.”

“Don’t be rude now, Harv’ or my feelings might get hurt, and I don’t want to have to treat you rough. I like you like this, all tied up and begging for my cock.”

“You wish I would beg.” Harvey chokes, as Malone viciously thrusts the plug into him, with a tempting smile.

“Well, you haven’t seen my cock, Harv’.” He cooed disturbingly, unbuttoning his pants, and slowly undoing his zipper. “I promise it’ll be a real treat.”

Harvey mutters under his breath, but he’d seen the growing bulge in those horrible dress pants Malone had called clothes. His hole fluttered around the plug, Malone watching Harvey as Harvey watched Malone undress himself agonizingly slow.

“You want this don’t you?” Malone teases, sliding off his pants, and palming himself through his boxers, leaving the plug alone. 

“You’re _ repulsive_.” Harvey bit his lip, but his eyes refused to stray from the straining bulge hidden underneath the red briefs.

“As soon as I’m done with you, Harv’ I’ll be the best cock you’ve ever had.”

“If you ever get around to it, Malone, or are you just gonna stand there and talk me into an orgasm?” Harvey fights against his cuffs, as Malone all but tears off his briefs letting his cock free. Malone kneels against the side of his desk, spreading Harvey’s legs wider and Harvey gulps as he comes closer, his cock growing in size and color.

Malone rends the plug from his hole, leaving Harvey to clench around _ nothing _, before lining up his cock. He gives Harvey a few quick pumps, marveling at the size difference between them. Where Harvey was rather slender, but long, Malone was all that and more.

His head purpled when hard, as he peeled back his foreskin, veins bulging and he hung slightly to the left. He was well kept, with his pubic hair trimmed, and Harvey watched mesmerized, as Malone stroked himself with a cocky smirk.

“You’re begging, Mr. Dent, even if you don’t sound like it.” He drawled out, and Harvey’s eyes widened when he was barebacked, kicking legs wrapped around Malone’s sturdy waist.

“You motherfucker-!!” Harvey writhed, his body growing hot at the forceful intruder, the stretch of the butt plug seeming like nothing compared to the lancing pain as Matches Malone fucked his way in sans condom. 

“You’re perfect.” Matches moans, sucking on the naked expanse of Harvey’s neck, hands trailing down to his chest and twisting his nipples with little care as Harvey winced but continued to curse him out.

“Insane-- How dare you--,” Harvey all but screamed at him, “Without a condom--”

“I always heard you had a pretty mouth, Harv’ but to use it like_ that. _” Malone egged him on, and before he could answer, drew Harvey into a fierce, twisting kiss.

“You’re getting me all types of excited, Mr. Dent.” Malone panted out, as they parted from their kiss, Harvey’s head swimming with lust and lack of oxygen.

Malone continued thrusting and Harvey dug his heels into Malone’s back with displeasure. 

“I-Isn’t sex about the pleasure of two people, Malone?”

Malone laughed heartily with a lazy misdirected thrust, and it traveled up, vibrating through the both of them. “But I’m doing you a favor, Harv’” He whispered into his ear, “If it wasn’t for me, forget not winning the election, you wouldn’t even be alive to campaign for it.”

Harvey’s eyes widened, question on the tip of his tongue before Malone pulled out and slammed back in with a groan of satisfaction, Harvey yelping and clenching around him, question forgotten.

“Just like that--” Malone rumbled, picking up his pace, finally, _ finally _, finding Harvey’s prostate, and grinding into him with his whole body.

“Fuck! I should threaten you more, Mr. Dent, if the fucking is always going to be this good.” Malone said through grit teeth, and Harvey was left speechless, mouth hanging open as he clung to the man fucking him in two, and orgasmed around the heavy shaft. His dick spilling come onto his stomach.

Malone kept fucking him, rubbing at his oversensitive cock with eager hands, convincing him to release several more spurts of come with the twist of his fingers. Head lolling to the side, Harvey whimpered as Malone clutched at his chin with cum stained hands, and forced him to look as that cock kept ramming into him, sparks of pleasure shooting off whenever Malone hit his g-spot. 

Malone continued his body shaking thrusts, stuttering when Harvey tightened just the slightest, before grabbing hold of his legs and lifting them high over his shoulders and crossed around his neck.

Harvey cried out at the new position, and rhythm, Malone tearing into him with a new vigor and hardened cock.

_ "Malone. _ _”_ Harvey hated himself for sobbing his name, the smile on Malone’s face creeping into something nigh unsalvageable.

“Don’t worry,” Malone crooned, as he reamed yet again into Harvey’s over-abused prostate, “I’m almost there, Harv’.”

Harvey clung to him through he felt weaker than a cloth doll, Malone using his ass for pleasure far after Harvey had his own. Malone came with a muffled groan, spurting his come up into Harvey with a slick warmth. 

* * *

The shift is jarring as it is intentional, as if even the light of his eyes is reflected differently. Where Matches Malone lay, now was Bruce Wayne, tender and stated, “Are you okay, Harv?”

Harvey giggled, laxly pinned against the floor and the bulk of Bruce’s weight, and looked up at the man in question, “I’m fine.”

“Can we do it again sometime soon?” He pleaded as Bruce rested in between his legs, sucking on his skin and lazily leaving a trail of hickeys as his cock still twitched within Harvey.

“Of course.” He ground out, “But let me plan. I want to make it good for you too.”

“It was.” Harvey presses a gentle kiss onto Bruce’s forehead, “You’re always good to me.”


	4. Day 5 | Consensual Somnophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2019 Kinktober prompts for BruHarvey | Bruce Wayne/Harvey Dent put into a chaptered work. Cross posted on tumblr, under the same name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit, NSFW, 18+ fiction for BruHarvey | Bruce Wayne/Harvey Dent.
> 
> Rude anonymous comments will be deleted, but comments will not be moderated beyond that, so spread a lot of love would you?  
Anyhow, happy comments will be much loved and appreciated <3
> 
> You've been warned, so enjoy salaciously, or hit that back button!
> 
> ***Note: This chapter contains Anal Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, and Consensual Somnophilia, i.e the act of having consenting sex with a sleeping partner. If it's not your cup of tea, please hit the back button!**

Day 5 | Consensual Somnophilia

* * *

Bruce watches as Harvey readies himself for bed, crawling on the covers, and pushing them over his body. “Are you sure about this, Harv’?”

Harvey looks at Bruce, and pulls him down for a kiss, “How many times do I have to say yes? You know I can’t keep up with your crazy schedule, but I still want to be there for you.”

“B-but--”

“But nothing. I’m giving you my enthusiastic consent. Use me all you like,” Harvey nips at his ear, whispering filthily, “I even stretched myself in the shower.”

Bruce groans, and Harvey snickers as he fluffs a pillow and summarily turns around to sleep.

Bruce places one last kiss to his hair, before he leaves for patrol, the thought of Harvey stretched and ready urging him through it.

* * *

Bruce pulls the covers down with care but Harvey sleeps without a disturbance. He palms Harvey’s soft cock through his pants, gripping the soft length with eager hands. His hands travel upwards, to snap the elastic waistband at Harvey’s hips, pulling his pants and briefs down and off in one fell swoop.

Bruce’s cock strains against his freshly put on sweatpants, already dribbling pre-come from doing so little. It feels forbidden even with Harvey’s enthusiastic consent. He kisses down Harvey’s thighs, and stops to suck the delicate skin close to his groin, leaving patches of red and purple.

He spreads Harvey’s legs further apart, pushing himself against Harvey’s unconscious body, keeping them propped open. He strokes Harvey’s cock rhythmically, his head twitching and then pulls off his sweatpants, and grabs a condom before going further.

He strokes himself gently, taking in the picture Harvey makes, legs spread widely, hickey’s covering his thighs, half-hard, and head lolled off to the side, asleep.

He rolls a condom on, cock twitching at the thought of being inside Harvey after the boredom of patrol. Bruce’s fingers dive into Harvey’s perineum, scissoring in vain, when he feels Harvey stretched out to perfection, dripping lube. Bruce chuckles, soft and deep, planting a kiss on Harvey’s collarbone. 

“You always take care of me.” He whispers to his sleeping partner. Bruce wastes no more time with words, carefully lifting Harvey’s sleeping body in his arms, lining his cock up, and plunging into the velvet warmth of his ass.

Bruce stutters on his first thrust, moaning as Harvey’s muscles unconsciously clench down on him, _ against _ him, swelling further at the thought of Harvey sore in the morning because of his fucking.

Bruce buries himself into the small of Harvey’s neck, sucking and kissing as the thrusts and chases his relief, the smell and feel of Harvey overwhelming his senses. He grinds against Harvey with a ferocity, twisting and rubbing Harvey’s leaking cock with eager vigor.

Bruce lifts Harvey, fucking him on his cock, and startles when Harvey begins to spasm lightly and moan in his sleep. He grins, aiming his thrusts and moans loudly when Harvey tightens around him, making small breathless noises in sleep.

He rams into Harvey, the slap of their skin echoing in the room, as Bruce fucks into the soft of him without a care. Tugging on Harvey’s cock, Bruce’s climax builds with every thrust, until the moment Harvey moans loudest and a look of confusion passes over his awakening face.

Bruce comes without preamble, as Harvey climaxes moments after, from his slick hands rubbing him off.

“Go to sleep, Harv; I’m alright.” Bruce plants a kiss on his lips, and Harvey gives him a considering look before nodding back off. Bruce strips off the condom, and ties it off, throwing it into the trash can by the bed. He spoons Harvey, pulling the covers over them, and falls asleep, satisfied.


End file.
